


Kaerou

by Schoko_Izuna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schoko_Izuna/pseuds/Schoko_Izuna
Summary: Des flammes, du sang. Kaneki, Hide.[OS KaneHide]





	Kaerou

Tout semblait pourtant safe, quelques minutes auparavant. Et puis tout avait été chamboulé, les flammes avaient surgi et tout le paysage en avait été dévasté. Même si tout n'était visible que par deux personnes.

Kaneki.

Hide.

Tout semblait si proche mais pourtant si lointain.

La couleur du sang se mêlait à celle des flammes, les nuances rouges se mélangeaient entre elles dans un spectacle invisible.

"Kaneki... Rentrons à la maison."

Kaneki tenta un regard vers son ami, qui semblait simplement incapable de faire un pas de plus ou de se maintenir debout.

Il le prit lentement dans ses bras, essuyant les perles de sang sur son visage.

"Rentrons... Hide..."

Ce spectacle ne prenait pas fin, il se contentait seulement de le faire disparaître. L'enchevêtrement des flammes était sans fin.

Les deux disparurent, on n'entendit plus qu'une voix lointaine.

"Kaerou"


End file.
